The Frosted Jungle
by Purple Widow
Summary: Nidalee and Ashe are after the exact same thing,the Necklace of ey crash onto each other,what will break out?


**HEY!I wrote this with DathanFioraRomantic,so check her out k?**

**Not romance this time,just cuz I'm supposed to be Ashe and she's Nidalee XD**

**~ENJOY**

* * *

_Chapter1:The Cougar and The Queen_

"Ugh!" As Nidalee continued running aiming her spear for a perfect aim, she aimed she steadied she threw, and she hit, or so she thought, then to her astonishment, it collided with a enchanted crystal arrow, and both fell down and cracked.

The frost archer readied her bow,turned around and aimed a perfect shot right at where the spear was coming,the arrow and the spear crashed onto each other and both of them fell onto the fields of justice.

"The necklace is more useful in my hands than yours."Ashe spoke coldly,her blue eyes glared at Nidalee.

"It belongs to me, I am the rightful heir, an Ice archer like you is useless, same as Avarosa herself." Said Nidalee, replying with a sense of hatred in her sound.

"DO NOT INSULT THE GREAT QUEEN!"Ashe yelled at the top of her lungs,furious,she readied her bow and aimed it towards Nidalee's heart.

"Oh, trying to shoot me eh? You never learn don't you, even if you do hit me, I can heal myself, while all you do is CC and CC and CC and Stun… don't bother competing with me.." Nidalee stood there daring Ashe to shoot her.

Although she was insulted,Ashe kept her moment the frost archer was ready,she allowed the strings to be released.

Before Ashe could react, Nidalee switched from human to cougar in a flash and pounced out the way. After a while, she returned to her human

form, "Hmmm, nice shot, if only I could work with you without you killing me, I sense that your arrow's power has increased much, Ashe." Nidalee grinned, breathing heavily from using so much magic power.

Ashe's hands were shaking, this was not just about her, this was about her people. With this necklace, it would be possible for her to even stop the war between her,Sejuani and Battle of Frejlord could be stopped before it began,and that necklace contains the fate of a thousand innocent lives.

"We're both looking for the necklace, and we both want the power it gives, but we can never get to it alone, we can only barely reach the necklace with our combined power. We need each other more than ever now. You in or not?" Said Nidalee, she had a hint of doubt in asking Ashe to team up, but it is the only way that they could get through.

Ashe was surprised, Nidalee was asking her to team up? What type of bait was that, did Nidalee seriously think that she would fall for that? After long seconds, Ashe decided to play along, "Sure, just don't try doing anything funny,you and I both know that if we were to fight there would be no end to this."

"Deal?"Nidalee asked. Relaxing her arm, she stabbed her spear onto the ground

"Deal."Ashe lowered her bow and walked towards Nidalee.

After trading information about the necklace's power and hiding place, they decided that they should start heading towards Summoner's Rift to trace down for clues.

"Why don't we both go bot lane, so we won't affect anyone else?" Ashe said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, she still held a grudge against Nidalee for insulting the Great Avarosa that placed an end to the time of the Three Sisters which were dreadful for the people in Three Sisters ruled over Frejlord along side the Ice Guards(was it this XD?),the people of Frejlord was clearly suffering from it.

"Fine, but I swear I will not be the support you'll be expecting." Nidalee had a sly smile, she knew how much Ashe hated KS supports, so she took the chance to tease Ashe.

After a long walk, they reached the Fields Of Justice headquarters, and they commanded, the only way that they could increase their power is by training in the fields of justice.

"We want to be us on the next list of free summons." Commanded Ashe, "Though I would like to help you."The officer replied "The next list of free summons is already decided." "Then change it!" Yelled Ashe furiously, then Nidalee whispered to Ashe, "Let me do the talking", Then Nidalee stabbed her spear at the ground, and did a twirl on her spear, seducing the officer, "Fine, I'll put you guys on the list, but don't tell anyone."

"Not very queen like, eh?" The guard said, mocking Ashe, but Nidalee didn't bother defending Ashe but defended herself, " I DID THE WORK NOT HER! WHY ARE YOU GIVING HER CREDIT FOR MY WORK?!" Nidalee yelled, resisting the urge to stab him with her spear, but at the end, just took a step back.

Ashe balled her fist,she have to learn to keep her cool.A few months ago Lissandra suddenly made her appearance in the League,which led Frejlord into another war,putting her people back into panic again after not so long ago Sejuani's announced war with the Avarosans.

~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :D R&R PLZZZZZZZ I BEGGG*bow***

**-P.W**


End file.
